Perdu en enfer
by Gael Braz
Summary: L'histoire retrace l'aventure d'une classe de lycéens sur une île peuplé d'animaux préhistorique ( C'est comme le manga, mais avec plusieurs retouches )
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 0**

La jungle ! Ce fut tout ce que je pus voir, en ouvrant les yeux. Enfin, j'emploie le verbe '' voir '', alors que seul l'obscurité régnait autour de moi. Grâce à un croissant de lune, qui me semblait être une grosse veilleuse, j'aperçus les contours des énormes arbres qui m'entouraient. Les feuilles de ces derniers, remuèrent sous l'action d'une légère brise, qui se fit sentir sur ma joue. Ressentir quelque chose me permit de constater que je n'étais pas mort. Pourtant, sans que je n'en sache la raison, plusieurs parties de mon corps me faisaient souffrir le martyre, alors que je n'essayais même pas de les faire bouger. En plus, j'avais l'impression que quelqu'un venait de m'asséner un coup de marteau sur le crâne. C'était comme se réveiller après une soirée bien arrosée et avec un corps qui avait subit une longue et éprouvante séance de sport, ayant duré au moins un bon mois. J'étais à la fois éreinté, endolori, faible – voir à moitié mort.

« Où suis-je ? me demandai-je, en tentant de faire tourner mes pupilles dans tous les sens afin d'apercevoir tout ce qui m'entourait ! Que m'est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi mon corps me fait-il autant souffrir ? »

Étant dans l'incapacité de répondre à la moindre de mes questions, je décidai de reporter ces dernières afin de pouvoir faire un point sur l'état actuel de mon corps. Pour se faire, je m'efforçai tout d'abord, à me lever. Cependant, au bout de plusieurs secondes, une douleur aiguë, qui me transperça le thorax, m'obligea à simplifier l'exercice. Je dus donc me contenter de lever mon bras droit le plus haut possible, soit une cinquantaine de centimètres au-dessus de moi. Je pus réussir ce second test sans trop de peine et même accomplir l'exploit de refermer entièrement mon poing. Ce fut en réalisant ce geste que je sentis qu'un liquide chaud et poisseux recouvrait mes doigts. Pris d'un mauvais

pressentiment, je rapprochai lentement ma main valide de mon nez et la huma.

Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour identifier l'odeur du sang.

« Pourquoi suis-je recouvert de sang ? »

Pour résumer ma situation, je saignais, j'avais sans doute une ou deux côtes fêlées et, pour couronner le tout, je n'avais aucune idée du lieu où je me trouvais alors.

Tout ce que je pouvais affirmer, c'était que j'étais étendu, dans un endroit, qui définissait le contraire de la civilisation humaine. Ou, plus exactement, sur un tapis de mousse, au pied d'un arbre.

Pendant que je réfléchissais, différents bruits se firent entendre tout autour de moi. Je pus identifier celui du vent, passer entre des feuilles, ainsi que des cris poussés par des animaux. J'étais même persuadé d'entendre les hurlements produits par un singe, ce qui accentua un peu plus ma peur.

« Où est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir ? Dans une jungle tropicale ? »

Je sentis soudain mes paupières s'alourdir. Au-dessus de moi, j'aperçus le croissant de la lune devenir de plus en plus flou, pour finalement disparaître et laisser place au néant. Juste avant de m'endormir, j'essayai de comprendre. Oui, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé et comment j'étais arrivé ici.

Oui, j'essayais … !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1**

« Chers passagers ! Nous sommes actuellement à dix mille mètres d'altitude et nous survolons l'océan Atlantique ! Nous ne prévoyons aucune turbulence pour le reste du voyage ! Nous arriverons à destination dans environ cinq heures … ! »

_J'ai faim ! m'exclamai-je à cet instant ! Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?

Tout en exprimant ce que je pensais, et en étirant mes jambes au maximum, je dérangeai, sans le vouloir, la personne qui se trouvait à ma gauche, en lui donnant un coup de coude involontaire. Cette dernière poussa aussitôt un soupir d'agacement .

_Tu n'en as jamais assez de râler à longueur de journée, parfois ? me demanda-t-elle, en retirant son casque de ses oreilles ! Tu n'as pas arrêté de te plaindre depuis le début du voyage ! C'est vraiment énervant à la longue !

Rachid était un camarade de ma classe et faisait partit de mon cercle d'amis. Il avait la peau de couleur sombre et une coiffure extrêmement courte. Mesurant un mètre quatre- vingt- huit, il me dépassait en taille de plusieurs bons centimètres sans compter qu'il avait un corps légèrement plus musclé que le mien.

Quand son casque quitta son emplacement, je pus entendre la douce et charmante mélodie du hit-métal. C'était son genre de musique préféré. Je n'avais jamais compris la raison pour laquelle il appréciait autant écouter une personne qui criait à s'en perdre la voix. Mais bon, comme on le dit souvent, chacun ses goûts. Au moins, c'était bien meilleur que d'écouter une chanteuse d'opéra.

La seule fois où j'étais allé dans ce genre d'endroit, je n'avais même pas réussi à m'endormir, à cause du fait que la chanteuse avait réussi à me crever les tympans. J'ai bien cru être devenu sourd, quand l'opéra se fut achevé. Depuis, je comprends les tracas du capitaine Haddock quand il est en compagnie de la Castafiore.

_Je m'ennuie ! lui appris-je, en passant mes mains derrière ma tête ! Si je ne me trompe pas, cela fait plus de sept heures que nous survolons ce satané océan, sans avoir aperçu la moindre zone habitable ! Sans compter, … !

Je m'arrêtai de parler, en constatant que mon ami me fusillait du regard. Ce n'était certainement pas bon signe pour le reste du voyage. Je risquais même de ne pas sortir de l'appareil vivant.

_Qui a-t-il? lui demandai-je, en toute innocence, bien que sachant à l'avance ce qu'il allait me reprocher.

_Rappelles-moi, à cause de qui l'avion a -t-il décollé plus tard que prévu ?

« Je suis mort ! pensai-je ! Il n'a pas du tout oublié ! »

Soupirant, je m'apprêtais à recevoir l'inévitable savon de sa part. C'était quand même le deuxième que je redoutais le plus, après celui de mes parents, qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à me tomber dessus, dès que je les aurais retrouvé à l'aéroport.

_Car je te rappelle qu'un idiot n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de s'éclipser en douce, juste après l'appel, pour aller dans la boutique de souvenirs de l'aéroport, afin d'y faire je ne sais quoi ! continua mon ami, en tentant de ne pas laisser déborder sa colère.

_J'ai fait de super achats, là-bas ! lui appris-je, en sortant une masse de petits objets de la poche avant de mon sac à dos ! Comme … ces dix porte-clés représentant la Statue de la Liberté, que j'ai achetés pour seulement trois dollars cinquante ! Avoues que ce n'est pas partout qu'on trouve ça !

Ces derniers étaient en plastique dur et chacun d'une couleur différente. Je saisis celui qui était de couleur rose, et le lui tendis :

_En veux-tu un ? En fin de compte, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire de les acheter !

Les éclairs que nous pouvons apercevoir pendant les nuits de tempête étaient aussi impressionnants qu'un vulgaire pétard mouillé comparés à ceux qui sortirent de ses yeux. J'aurais même dit qu'ils ressemblaient, trait pour trait, à ceux dans les cartoons et qui foudroyaient les personnes qui étaient aux alentours d'un personnage sur les nerfs. Mais bon, puisque j'étais habitué à le voir dans cet état, ça m'amusait plus qu'autre chose. Je dirais même que j'aimais bien le mettre dans cet état.

_Trois quarts d'heure ! siffla-t-il ! Tu nous as fait retarder le vol de trois quarts d'heure avant de refaire ton apparition, avec un sourire aux lèvres ! Je n'avais qu'une envie, en te voyant arriver : te tuer !

_Ce n'est pas si grave ! essayai-je de me défendre ! En plus, il fallait que je fasse impérativement des courses afin d'avoir assez de provisions pour tenir durant le vol !

Pour tout avouer, je les avais entièrement engloutis en à peine trois heures de vol. Comme on le dit souvent, l'altitude ça creuse .

_Et l'idée de les faire hier ne t'as jamais traversé l'esprit ? Tu te rends compte que si Ugo n'avait pas remarqué ton absence, il y aurait eu des chances pour que l'avion décolle sans toi ? Tu es vraiment un attardé ! Non, plutôt un pur inconscient !

Cette fois-ci, je n'avais rien à répondre. Après tout, il était vrai, qu' à cause de mes actes aux conséquences irréfléchis, que j'étais dans le collimateur de plusieurs de mes professeurs bien avant ce voyage scolaire. Maintenant que ce retard était survenu, je m'attendais donc à ne recevoir aucun cadeau de leur part à la reprise des cours. En plus de cela, j'avais entendu dire que le nom de Stéphane Kalvas, c'est-à-dire moi, s'était retrouvé sur la liste des pires élèves du lycée à peine deux mois après mon entrée au lycée. Et que, depuis plus d'un an, plusieurs profs souhaitaient me voir virer de l'établissement. Il faut dire que je leur en faisais baver, quelque fois. Le fait que j'ai échappé au redoublement de ma seconde et que je sois passé en première était quelque chose que je n'arrivais toujours pas à comprendre.

_Déjà que tes notes sont loin de frôler l'excellence, il serait peut-être temps que tu adoptes un comportement qui cesse de t'attirer des ennuis ! continua Rachid ! Je veux bien te défendre de temps en temps, mais quand tu commets ce genre d'imprudence, je ne peux être que du même avis que les profs ! Nous ne sommes plus au collège, après tout !

Je me tournai dans la direction opposée à celle de mon '' soi-disant '' ami et appela mon voisin de droite afin qu'il m'aide à me sortir de cette galère :

_Lucas _help me, please_ !

_Débrouille toi, tout seul ! me répondit-il, tout en fixant son appareil photo, qu'il avait préféré garder sur ses genoux.

Lucas était lui aussi un camarade de ma classe. Assez petit, il dépassait à peine le mètre soixante et était pourvu d'une chevelure rousse qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Avec le reste de la bande, nous l'avions surnommé ''le photographe'', car il passait tout son temps à prendre des photos de ce qu'il qualifiait d'art photographique. Cette passion pour la photo était si forte qu'il la pratiquait au risque de se faire confisquer son appareil.

_As-tu réussis à en prendre des belles ? lui demandai-je, pour stopper toute discussion avec Rachid.

Ce dernier, ne voulant pas s'épuiser à me sermonner pour rien, remit son casque sur les oreilles, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Soupirant d'être devenu mon sauveur malgré lui, Lucas alluma tout de même son appareil et me le tendit. Je le pris et commençai à faire défiler les cent vingt-sept photos qu'il avait prises durant notre voyage scolaire à New-York.

Eh oui, pour mon plus grand bonheur, notre lycée organisait ce genre de voyage. Les lycéens des cinq classes de premières réunies, s'étaient vus offrir l'un de leur plus grand rêve : visiter New-York. La ville d'Amérique où tout le monde voulait habiter ou, au moins, aller une fois dans sa vie. Comme quoi, un lycée privé qui pouvait nous envoyer une dizaine de jours là-bas, ça avait du bon. D'accord, j'avoue que j'avais dû piocher dans mes économies afin de payer ce voyage, mais j'étais loin de regretter de l'avoir fait.

Pendant ce séjour, j'avais enfin goûté à un plaisir presque sans fin. Non seulement, l'auberge où nous logions était un endroit parfait pour dormir, mais en plus la nourriture, là-bas, était excellente. Néanmoins, le mieux fut les moments que j'ai passé, avec mes amis, dans les salles d'arcades. C'est fou le nombre de salles qu'il y avait là-bas. À chaque coin de rue, nous pouvions apercevoir une façade lumineuse et multicolore qui attirait n'importe quelle personne voulant dépenser son argent pour s'amuser durant de longues heures sur des machines. Avant de découvrir qu'il n'avait plus rien dans les poches, comme le dernier des benêts.

Bon, c'était un petit peu ce qui s'était passé avec nous, mais personne ne le regrettait. À part peut-être Rachid, qui s'était acharné sur une machine pour pouvoir battre le record de cette dernière. Il avait dépensé plus d'une quinzaine de dollars pour finir seulement deuxième, après Ugo, qui avait battu son record en une seule partie. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait pleurer, le pauvre.

Malheureusement, chaque chose, bonne ou mauvaise soit- elle, avait une fin, et j'étais déjà, avec environ cent cinquante autres élèves et quelques professeurs, dans l'avion qui me ramenait chez moi, à La Rochelle. C'était une assez belle ville, mais, en toute honnêteté, elle était ridicule comparée aux monuments, aux immeubles, aux grattes-ciels qui dominaient New-York. Dire que j'avais pu voir ça de mes propres yeux. C'était comme vivre un rêve.

Je fis défiler les photos une à une, en me rappelant ce qu'elles représentaient : la Statue de la Liberté ; l'Empire States Building ; Central Park …

Néanmoins, dans le lot, l'une d'entre elles capta automatiquement mon attention sans pour autant représenter l'un des symboles de New-York. Cette photo montrait, à la place, une fille, que je ne connaissais que trop bien : Alexia Fosa.

Elle était vêtue de son maillot de bain blanc '' deux pièces '', qui mettait tout son corps en valeur, et s'était attachée ses longs cheveux brun foncé en queue de cheval à l'aide d'un ruban turquoise. Elle était magnifique. En plus, la photo avait été prise le jour où nous étions allés à la plage.

Soit disant en passant, ce fut l'une des journées que j'avais le plus détesté pendant ce voyage.

Il avait fallu se lever vers six heures du matin, alors que d'habitude, je me levais vers dix heures, pour pouvoir avoir un espace assez grand où s'installer. Pendant que je bronzais tranquillement, Rachid et Ugo n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de me balancer un seau d'eau de mer en plein sur le visage, qui avait éclaboussé ma serviette au passage. Il avait donc fallu que j'attende que les rayons du soleil me sèchent ( étrangement, un gros nuage l'avait caché à cet instant ). La glace triple-boules au chocolat que je m'étais achetée, avait fondu à une vitesse hallucinante et une bonne partie avait coulé le long de mon bras ou s'était retrouvée par terre. Alors que je nageais, une créature non-identifiée m'a piqué au bras ( j'avais senti la brûlure qu'elle m'avait fait pendant plus de deux jours ). Et enfin, le soir, en retournant à l'auberge, j'avais ressenti une horrible douleur dans le dos causé par un coup de soleil ( j'aurais dû mettre de la crème comme me l'avait conseillé Rachid ).

Mais pour cette photo, c'était le paysage parfait. Alexia était debout, les pieds dans l'eau et fixait l'appareil, en affichant son plus beau sourire. Le soleil lui éclairait la peau de façon à la rendre plus belle que jamais. C'était comme admirer une déesse.

_Tu m'expliques ? lui demandai-je, en montrant la photo du doigt.

_Elle m'avait demandé de la prendre en photo ! m'apprit-t-il ! Puis, le soir, je l'ai copié sur son portable !

« Et j'ai oublié de l'effacer de mon appareil ! oublia-t-il de préciser. »

_ Fais-moi une copie et je ne lui dis pas que tu l'as gardée ! lui chuchotai-je.

_Pour moi aussi ! renchérit Rachid qui, étrangement, avait suivit la conversation malgré son casque sur les oreilles.

_D'accord ! céda Lucas, en sortant un câble USB de son sac ! Passez- moi vos portables pour que je puisse copier la photo ! Par contre, pas un mot à Alexia ! Si jamais cette fille le sait, elle va me tuer !

Je passai aussitôt du visage souriant, au visage déconfit et je me tournai vers Rachid.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda ce dernier, en passant son portable à Lucas.

_Oh rien, juste que je viens de me rappeler qu'à cause de toi, je n'ai plus de portable ! lui reprochai-je ! Et j'attends toujours que tu me le repayes !

_Eh, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il ne marche plus ! rétorqua-t-il ! Tu ne peux que t'en prendre à toi-même !

_Il s'est passé quoi, encore ? nous questionna Lucas, en insérant la photo dans le portable de Rachid ! Je suis curieux d'entendre votre histoire !

Avant que je puisse parler, Rachid me devança et débita son récit :

_On pouvait utiliser la buanderie de l'auberge, donc j'avais demandé à tous les gars de la chambre de faire un tas avec leurs vêtements sales pour que je puisse les emmener se faire laver ! Sauf qu'un idiot, dont je ne dirais pas le nom, m'a donné son jean à laver et a omis de regarder dans ses poches ! Je te laisse deviner la suite !

_Hé, attends ! Tu es en train de tout mélanger ! rétorquai-je ! Mon jean n'avait pas besoin d'être lavé, c'est toi qui l'as embarqué sans que je te le demande !

_Oui, parce que tu l'avais laissé traîner près du tas, donc je n'ai pas cherché midi à quatorze heures et je l'ai pris avec le reste ! déclara Rachid ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de ranger tes affaires ! Mais non, monsieur ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde et tente toujours de faire porter le chapeau sur les autres !

_Tu sais combien, il m'a coûté cet Iphone ? En plus, tu as noyé mes écouteurs avec !

_Pauvre chéri ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Lucas et Rachid.

Voyant la réaction de ceux que je considérais comme mes deux amis, je repris aussitôt l'appareil photo, et essayai d'imprimer l'image dans mon cerveau jusqu'au moindre détail.

_Fais attention, tu risques de saigner du nez ! se moqua Rachid, en regardant si la photo avait bien été envoyée sur son portable ! Je vous jure, Alexia est vraiment magnifique ! C'est vraiment le genre de fille avec qui un garçon rêve de sortir !

_Quel genre de fille ?

Avant que l'un d'entre nous ne puisse s'en rendre compte, une personne venait tout juste de passer sa tête entre Rachid et moi, et regardait le portable de ce dernier. C'était bien la dernière personne à qui nous voulions montrer cette photo.

_A...Alexia ? bafouilla Rachid, avec un sourire gêné, tout en essayant de cacher vainement son portable.

Le trouvant suspect, elle lui happa aussitôt ce dernier des mains et regarda la photo. En l'espace d'une simple seconde, son visage curieux se mit à rougir de honte et de colère.

« Rectification, un savon de la part de Rachid n'était pas le deuxième mais le troisième que je redoutais le plus, après celui de mes parents et d'Alexia ! »

Et, le pire, c'était que je n'allai pas tarder à l'apprendre à mes dépens. Lucas, quant à lui, fixait son hublot et fit semblant de n'avoir aucun lien avec cette conversation.

_Vous...Vous étiez en train de me mater ? nous interrogea Alexia, en pointant l'appareil du bout du doigt.

_Mater ? Quel verbe grossier ! remarqua Rachid ! Dans notre situation, j'emploierai plutôt le terme « admirer » !

À cause l'audace du garçon, Alexia appuya alors sur plusieurs touches de son portable avant de le lui redonner.

_Mes photos ! Tu les as effacées ! s'exclama Rachid, en constatant ce qu'elle avait trafiquée ! Il y en avait que je voulais garder, moi ! C'est un peu exagéré, là !

_Tu as un problème ? lui demanda Alexia, en lui adressant un regard glacial.

Comprenant qu'il n'allait qu'aggraver son cas en commençant à se plaindre, Rachid finit par affirmer :

_Euh, non ! Tout baigne! De toute façon, il fallait que j'en supprime quelques-unes et le reste n'était pas si important que ça en fait !

Voulant partir avant que le ciel ne lui tombe réellement sur la tête, il se leva alors et se dirigea vers un siège vide, deux rangées plus loin. Je voulus le suivre pour éviter aussi la tempête, mais une main se posa sur mon épaule et une pression me força à regagner ma place :

_Assieds-toi ! m'ordonna Alexia, en prenant place dans l'ancien siège de Rachid ! Si tu le veux bien, je voudrais que nous discutions un peu de cette photo !

Et me voici en plein milieu de la tempête, dont la seule échappatoire était de me prendre tout de suite une bonne gifle pour mon acte. Ayant réussi à s'en sortir sans mal, Lucas avait maintenant fermé les yeux et faisait semblant de dormir.

_C'est indécent, sale obsédé ! affirma Alexia ! Non, mais n'as-tu pas honte de me relooker alors que je suis en maillot de bain ?

_Pourquoi es-tu venue Alexia ? l'interrogeai-je.

_Quoi ? Je suis passée juste comme ça pour savoir ce que vous faisiez ! Pourquoi ? Je ne peux pas te voir, si je n'ai rien d'important à te dire ?

_Si c'est juste pour me faire la morale, tu peux retourner voir tes amies ! lui appris-je, avant que la conversation ne tourne véritablement au vinaigre ! De toute façon, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me sermonnes et que ce ne sera certainement pas, non plus, la dernière fois ! Honnêtement, chacune de tes paroles ne fait qu'entrer par l'une de mes oreilles, et ressort aussitôt par l'autre !

_Très bien ! dit-elle, en se levant ! De toute façon, j'avoue que tu as raison ! Tu es tellement irrécupérable que te faire la morale tous les jours ne sert strictement à rien !

Tout à coup, elle arrêta son geste, en apercevant quelque chose dépasser de mon sac à dos.

_Tiens, tiens ! déclara-t-elle, en se penchant sur ce dernier.

_Hey, n'y touche pas !

Trop tard. Mon ami était déjà en train de sortir un objet de mon sac. C'était un petit paquet en papier bleu foncé qui refermait un petit cadeau à l'intérieur, qui n'était nullement pour elle.

_Ça ne serait pas un petit souvenir pour ta maman ? me demanda-t-elle, avec

un sourire narquois.

_Rends le moi ! lui ordonnai-je, en le lui reprenant des mains.

_Je te connais trop bien, Stéphane ! se félicita-t-elle ! En plus, tu as mis beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour le trouver, non ? Tu as même demandé beaucoup de choses au vendeur, en essayant de parler anglais ! Le pauvre, à cause de ton pitoyable niveau en langue étrangère, il n'a compris qu'un mot sur deux avant que Rachid et Ugo ne viennent t'aider ! C'était vraiment trop drôle !

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'espionne tout le temps ? »

_Et tu lui as choisi, quoi ? m'interrogea une voix dans mon dos ! Cela ne me dérange pas de t'aider quand tu en as besoin, mais je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce que tu as acheté ! Tu m'as empêché de voir ton petit achat !

_Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Ugo ! rétorquai-je.

Pour faire simple sur sa personnalité, je dirais qu'Ugo pouvait être énervant et mesquin quand il s'y mettait. Et pourtant, c'était mon meilleur ami depuis que nous nous sommes croisés en primaire. N'importe qui pouvait facilement le reconnaître avec sa grande taille, son corps d'athlète, son visage d'ange et surtout avec sa superbe chevelure, qu'il, j'en suis sûr, devait passer une heure à coiffer par jour. La seule chose qui dégradait son visage était le grain de beauté qu'il avait sous l'œil gauche.

Étrangement, je sentis le regard de plusieurs filles se tourner, à cet instant, dans notre direction. Ce lycéen était considéré comme un mannequin par les filles et, le pire, c'est qu'il en profitait pour obtenir des faveurs.

Celui qui a dit pour la toute première fois que Dieu donnait soit un cerveau, soit la beauté s'était complètement trompé. Ce garçon était un fin manipulateur qui n'hésitait pas à exercer ses charmes pour subvenir à ses besoins.

_Comment peux-tu dire ça à ton meilleur ami ? m'interrogea-t-il, avec sa tête de fausse victime, tout en s'efforçant de me pousser suffisamment pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir à côté de moi.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'interrogeai-je.

Il prit tout à coup son air sérieux et mit son bras autour de mes épaules avant de rapprocher son visage du mien. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait constamment avec moi. Au début, je le repoussai sans arrêt, gêner qu'il rapproche son visage de cette façon. Néanmoins, au fur et à mesure du temps, j'avais arrêté de le faire puisqu'il continuait pertinemment ce geste . Il me chuchota ensuite quelque chose, en faisant en sorte qu'Alexia ne puisse pas l'entendre :

_L'as-tu vraiment fait ?

_Fait quoi ? l'interrogeai-je, en ne sachant pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

_J'ai entendu dire que tu avais embrassé Alexia durant le voyage ! Comme quoi, tu es vraiment un petit polisson, mon cher !

_Qui est l'idiot qui t'as raconté ça ? voulus-je savoir ! Comme si j'avais fait une chose pareille !

Pourtant, au fond de moi-même, je ne pouvais qu'admettre que j'étais bel et bien attiré par cette fille. Étant amis depuis notre plus tendre enfance, j'avais lié des sentiments avec Alexia qui s'étaient transformés, au fil du temps, en amour. Pourtant, jamais je n'ai eu une seule fois le courage de me confesser, puisque j'étais persuadé que mon amie me voyait juste comme un ami et me considérait la plupart du temps, comme un gamin. En tout cas, j'étais certain de n'avoir jamais eu le privilège d'avoir touché les lèvres d'Alexia.

Déçu par cet aveu, Ugo se mit à pousser un soupir las :

_J'avais oublié que tu étais un cas désespéré ! Mais tout de même, ça fait plus de deux mois que tu essayes de déclarer ta flamme à cette fille sans faire le moindre progrès ! C'est même le contraire, vous vous disputez plus souvent que vous ne discutez normalement ! En plus, tu m'avais dit que tu lui ferais ta déclaration durant le voyage !

_Quand voulais-tu que je le fasse ? lui demandai-je ! Elle était toujours avec ses amies ! J'avais aucune envie de lui dire ça, en leurs présences !

_Pourquoi ? voulut-il savoir ! Cela n'aurait pas été si grave si tu t'étais pris un radeau devant elles ! Je te rappelle, quand même, que beaucoup te voient déjà comme une m … !

_Ok ! J'ai compris ! le coupai-je, en plaça une main devant son visage ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu retournes le couteau dans la plaie !

_De quoi parlez-vous ? nous demanda Alexia, qui commençait à se sentir un peu exclue.

_Euh , …rien ! C'est juste un truc stupide … ! lui mentis-je.

« C'est impossible ! remarquai-je, en la regardant ! Je ne conviendrai jamais à une fille comme Alexia ! Ce monde est injuste ! Mon meilleur ami est le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée et il est très apprécié par tout le monde, surtout les filles ! Et mon amie d'enfance est une superbe gymnaste très populaire auprès des garçons ! Comparé à eux, je suis petit et stupide ! Seule ma voix est imposante ! »

Ce n'était pas une habitude pour moi de penser ainsi mais peu importe comment on tourne les choses, comparé à mes deux amis, j'étais quelqu'un de complètement banal.

_Et le monde ne va pas changer, il va rester tel qu'il est ! dis-je à voix haute, sans le vouloir, sous le regard surpris de mes deux amis ! Eux auront les mérites et moi, sûrement que des rides !

_Euh, c'était un poème ? m'interrogea Ugo, en se mordant la langue pour ne pas rire.

_C'était très réussi ! m'informa Alexia.

_Taisez-vous ! m'exclamai-je.

_Hé, ne pourriez-vous pas faire moins de bruit ? nous demanda une voix provenant du siège se trouvant devant le mien.

Passant ma tête par-dessus ce dernier, je pus apercevoir celui qui nous demandait de nous calmer :

_Désolé, Antoine ! Nous ne voulions pas te déranger !

Antoine était tout mon contraire. Doté d'une intelligence se situant aisément au-dessus de la moyenne, il avait déjà surpassé ou scotché plus d'un professeur.

Étant dans la même classe depuis l'année dernière, j'avais pus être témoin de son époustouflant double quarante sur quarante, aux deux examens généraux de maths de seconde. Moi, même en additionnant les deux notes que j'avais reçues, j'étais en dessous de la barre des trente-cinq points. Pour tout vous dire, ce fut grâce à lui que j'ai pu augmenter ma misérable moyenne.

N'ayant aucun ami, il se retrouvait constamment tout seul lors des travaux en groupes. Sachant que je risquais de passer mes vacances d'été à faire des cours de rattrapage si je redoublais, j'ai profité de ces occasions en or pour faire équipe avec lui. Non seulement, grâce à lui, je vis enfin mes notes passer de un à deux chiffres, lors des TP notés mais, en plus, je pus enregistrer plusieurs formules, qu'il appliquait en faisant ces derniers, et qui m'avaient été très utiles lors des évaluations qui avaient suivi. J'ai même été accusé de tricherie quand mes professeurs ont aperçu que mes notes avaient quasiment doublées. Heureusement pour moi qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait la moindre preuve convenable contre moi.

Niveau physique, le garçon avait le parfait profil du premier de la classe. Il faisait presque la même taille que Lucas, et avait les cheveux coiffés en raie sur le côté. Il portait aussi une paire de lunettes, qui renforçait son petit côté intello. Loin de s'ennuyer autant que moi, il s'occupait sur son ordinateur portable et était en train d'écrire ce qui ressemblait à un programme. Malgré le fait que je ne savais pas exactement de quoi il s'agissait, je me mis à siffler d'admiration :

_Tu fais encore un programme informatique ? Tu es vraiment incroyable ! Ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de l'un des meilleurs élèves du lycée !

_Pas ̏ l'un des ̋ mais le meilleur ! rétorqua-t-il, en cessant soudain de pianoter sur son clavier ! Nuance !

Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié de préciser que l'une des causes du fait qu'Antoine n'avait aucun ami était dû à son extrême arrogance à l'égard de son intelligence.

_S'il-te-plaît, essayes de t'en souvenir, la prochaine fois ! me conseilla-t-il, en se remettant à s'activer ! Sinon, ça serait ennuyeux !

_Euh … , oui ! Bien sûr ! lui affirmai-je, en me rasseyant aussitôt dans mon siège.

_Il n'est pas très commode ! observa Ugo, qui avait suivi notre conversation.

_Plus arrogant, il n'y a pas ! renchérit Alexia, qui connaissait Antoine, elle aussi ! Mais ne fait pas attention ! Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, mais il n'est pas méchant ! Hein, Stéphane ?

_Oui, oui ! fis-je, en passant mes bras derrière ma tête.

« Voici mon monde, voici ma classe, voici mon existence ! J'ai une vie tout à fait banale ! Mais, étrangement, je ne la changerais pour rien au monde ! »

_Dé…Désolé ! s'excusa une hôtesse de l'air, en ramassant un gobelet dont le contenu s'était renversé par terre ou sur la veste de ma professeur principale : Mme Motoro.

_Je suis si désolée ! continua l'hôtesse, en essayant de dénicher du regard quelque chose pour essuyer sa maladresse ! Aujourd'hui, c'est mon premier vol et … !

_Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est rien ! la rassura Mme Motoro, en retirant sa veste ! Je pensais justement la mettre à laver, en rentrant chez moi ! Vous n'avez pas à vous mettre dans cet état !

Après l'accident du gobelet passé et nettoyé, elle s'étira tout en bâillant. Avec son petit gabarit et sa peau de bébé, beaucoup avaient déjà prise l'adulte pour une lycéenne. Pourtant, elle devait sûrement avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans. Sa gentillesse et sa naïveté dans quelques occasions, que nous avons su exploiter convenablement à notre avantage, ont fait grimper sa cote auprès des élèves, en seulement deux ans.

_Bon, ben, c'était amusant … Mais on dirait bien que le voyage touche à sa fin ! remarqua-t-elle ! Dommage, je n'aurais pas dit non pour rester un peu plus longtemps !

L'homme, assis à côté d'elle, plia tout à coup son journal et s'exclama :

_Mme Motoro ! Avant que nous n'arrivions à destination, j'aimerai vraiment que nous discutions sérieusement des problèmes qui se sont produits durant le voyage !

Le ton qu'avait pris M. Loupet convainquit facilement sa collègue qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

Ce professeur, aux cheveux toujours recouvert d'une grosse de gel et ayant un bouc taillé à la perfection, avait, quant à lui, rapidement fait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas d'être enquiquiné par des élèves et qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

La première menace qu'il représente pour nous, est le fait qu'il réussissait toujours à remarquer le moindre élève, en train d'utiliser son portable, pendant l'un de ses cours. Cet homme avait une ouïe si développée qu'il entendait n'importe quelle personne taper sur une touche. Inutile de préciser qu'il confisquait aussitôt l'objet du délit. Autre signe particulier chez lui : il aimait retirer la paire de lunettes, qu'il avait au bout du nez, dès qu'il avait terminé son travail pour la remplacer par une paire de lunette de soleil. Il semblait trouver ça '' cool ''.

_Il y a deux élèves problématiques dans votre classe, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit -il.

_Les qualifier de ̏ problématiques ̋ n'est pas un peu fort ? voulut savoir la jeune femme.

_Ah oui ? Je vous rappelle tout de même que Stéphane Kalvas nous a causé pas mal de soucis ! déclara le professeur ! Excursions nocturnes ; vols de nourriture dans la cuisine de l'auberge ; possession d'une belle quantité de pétards et j'en passe ! Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'avoir à l' œil pour qu'il ne nous attire pas d'autres ennuis, mais ce gamin a le don de disparaître dès que nous lui tournons le dos !

Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, le lien qui m'unissait avec lui était chaotique. Pour faire court, lui et moi haïssions l'autre. Il fallait donc que je travaille sérieusement mon histoire-géographie afin de réussir ses prochains contrôles. J'espérais ainsi avoir une chance de ne pas me faire assassiner durant la prochaine réunion parents-professeurs qui s'annonçait, elle aussi, chaotique.

_C'est vrai que quelques-unes de ses bêtises peuvent rimer avec inconscience, mais elles n'étaient pas si graves que ça ! me défendit Mme Motoro.

_Il a tout de même réussi à faire décoller l'avion avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard ! explosa l'homme ! Nous avons dû nous excuser auprès du pilote pour le retard que nous lui avons fait prendre ! Ça c'est quand même pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin !

Tout en parlant de mon exploit de ce matin, il chiffonna le journal qu'il tenait dans la main.

_En effet, cet acte, je ne peux pas le nier ! avoua la jeune femme, qui était à court d'arguments pour me défendre.

_Mais lui encore, c'est loin d'être le pire ! précisa Loupet ! C'est même un ange comparé à Mick Seipel !

Ce dernier était assis dans la rangée du fond de l'appareil. Avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, auquel il avait appliqué un peu de teinture rouge sur ses mèches de devant ; son gilet en cuir ; ses pieds posés sur le haut du siège avant …, il avait le look d'une véritable racaille.

L'élève qui était assis à sa gauche ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être apeuré par sa présence et ne pouvait s'empêcher de le surveiller du regard, pour n'avoir aucune mauvaise surprise. Tout comme le reste de sa classe, il ne connaissait que trop bien les hobbies de Mick : aller chercher des ennuis à d'autres personnes et se défouler sur ceux qui avaient la mauvaise idée de répliquer.

La preuve : durant le voyage, il n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire qu'une escapade nocturne pour aller dans une boîte de nuit. Encore, s'il s'était arrêté là et s'était juste contenter de danser un slow ou deux, les choses auraient pu être plus simple. Néanmoins, deux jours plus tard, Ugo m'avait appris qu'il avait été en garde à vue pendant vingt-quatre heures pour coups et blessures.

Apparemment, Mick s'était embrouillé avec un étudiant et lui avait fracturé la

mâchoire. Encore heureux plus lui qu'un témoin ait pu le défendre en déclarant que c'était l'étudiant qui est venu le chercher, sinon, il aurait pu passer un bon moment derrière les barreaux. D'après ce que je sais, les États-unis ne sont pas du genre à plaisanter avec la loi.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit innocent dans cette affaire, ce type restait néanmoins un véritable fêlé et encore je pèse mes mots. Je n'ai jamais compris comment mes professeurs pouvait me comparer à cette brute épaisse qui, de toute évidence, ne devait être pourvu de la moindre once d'intelligence.

_Tu peux arrêter de faire cette tête ? lui demanda le garçon assit à sa droite, bâti telle une armoire à glace ! Souris ! Nous venons de découvrir New-York ! Avoues que ce n'était pas si mal que ça !

_Je vais te dire, Samuel, ce voyage a été plus qu'ennuyant ! Je pensais que ça aurait pu être intéressant, voir amusant ! Tu parles !

Il sortit alors une pièce d'un euro de la poche de son gilet, la fit décoller d'une pichenette, avant de la rattraper en plein vol et de la fixer.

_Le moment le plus divertissant a été l'épisode de la boîte de nuit et le séjour en prison ! termina-t-il.

_Autre chose m'aurait étonné venant de ta part ! lui apprit son camarade, en soupirant ! Décidément, tu es loin d'être une personne normale !

Cette remarque fit sourire le garçon :

_Je crois que tu as raison sur ce point ! Et ça me va très bien !

_J'ai trop faim ! m'exclamai-je, une seconde fois.

_Estomac sur pattes ! m'insultèrent Ugo et Lucas, qui s'était '' réveillé '' après que l'orage soit passé.

_J'ai compris ! déclara Alexia, en se levant ! Tu as de la chance que j'ai prévu quelque chose à manger pour plusieurs ! Vous voulez quelque chose, vous deux ?

_Non merci ! J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut là-dedans ! lui répondit Lucas, en lui montrant son sac.

_Si tu as une bouteille de soda, je veux bien ! déclara Ugo.

_Orangina, ça te va ?

_Parfait !

Elle s'en alla aussitôt vers le siège où elle avait laissé son sac à dos, me laissant avec Ugo et ses remarques :

_Elle serait une petite amie parfaite ! insista-t-il.

_Tu es vraiment énervant quand tu t'y mets ! Je t'ai déjà dit que … !

Un bruit assourdissant venu de je ne sais où, m'interrompit. J'aurai même

parié que l'appareil tout entier venait de trembler.

_C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Lucas, en bondissant de son siège.

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui répondre, l'avion fut secoué comme une boule à neige. Plusieurs personnes furent expulsées de leurs sièges et se cognèrent entre elles ou contre les sièges et les hublots. J'entendis des bruits de verre brisé et des cris épouvantés. Tout autour de nous, divers objets, projetés par la force des secousses, menacèrent de m'assommer, et plusieurs manquèrent de peu de rencontrer mon visage.

Croyant ma dernière heure arrivée, je me cramponnai à mon siège de toutes mes forces, en priant dieu pour que ma ceinture ne cède pas. À côté de moi, Ugo eut le même réflexe. Malheureusement pour lui, Lucas n'eut le temps de nous imiter et une secousse l'expulsa contre le hublot. Il s'écrasa ensuite pesamment sur son siège, les yeux clos.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les secousses s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencé. Une fois certain que je ne risquais plus rien, je me tournai vers Lucas qui, inconscient, gisait à moitié vautré sur son siège. Une marque colorée sur le hublot me fit comprendre qu'il s'était blessé à la tête en se cognant contre ce dernier.

_Lucas ! l'appelai-je, en le secouant d'une main ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Un gémissement de sa part m'apprit qu'il était vivant. Assommé, certes, mais toujours en vie. De son côté, Ugo, qui s'était déjà relevé, aida une fille à en faire de même. Balayant du regard le reste des passagers, je ne pus distinguer que des regards et des visages horrifiés. Tout le monde avait été surpris et horrifié par cette soudaine secousse.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?

_Pourquoi l'avion a-t-il tremblé ?

_Est-ce que tu es blessé ?

_Aidez-moi ! Ma … Ma jambe !

_Calmez-vous ! Nous sommes sûrement dans une zone de turbulences !

Pour être honnête, j'ai moi-même failli être victime d'une crise cardiaque, en constatant que notre situation ressemblait à celle de '' Lost '', durant le premier épisode de la série.

Dans la salle des pilotes, la peur avait aussi gagné le pilote et le copilote de l'appareil. Les secousses avaient pour une raison inconnue, endommagé une bonne partie des commandes de l'appareil, empêchant les deux hommes de pouvoir continuer à maintenir l'appareil à bonne hauteur.

_Mayday ! Mayday ! Ici vol numéro 357 ! s'écria le pilote, en positionnant correctement l'embout de son oreillette devant sa bouche ! Tour de contrôle,

répondez s'il vous plaît ! C'est une urgence !

_Maurice, les instruments de bord ne répondent plus !

_Calmes-toi, Georges ! Le manche fonctionne toujours ! Nous pouvons continuer à diriger l'avion de cette manière !

_Alors fais quelque chose !

_Stéphane, ça va ?

Réussissant à se frayer un chemin parmi les blessés, Rachid avait accouru jusqu'à moi. Je remarquai qu'il s'était fait une entaille au niveau bras. D'un mouvement de tête, je le rassurai, aussitôt.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ? me demanda-t-il, en affichant un visage qui trahissait sa peur.

C'était la première fois que je le voyais perdre son sang-froid ainsi. Il était tout de même clair qu'il n'était plus question de plaisanter comme tout à l'heure.

_Je n'en sais rien ! lui avouai-je ! Des turbulences, sans doute ! Mais ça à l'air d'être terminé !

Ce fut à cet instant que nous pûmes plongé dans le noir, preuve que je venais de parler trop vite.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? paniqua quelqu'un ! Pourquoi ont-ils coupé l'électricité ?

« Mais c'est impossible ! pensai-je ! Il est à peine deux heures du soir donc aucune lumière n'était allumée dans l'avion ! Cela viendrait donc de … ? »

Redoutant la même chose que moi, un garçon se mit à regarder le ciel par l'un des hublots avant de hurler :

_Regardez dehors !

Victime d'un mauvais pressentiment, je me précipitai à mon tour vers un hublot et ce que je vis restera à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

_Im … Impossible ! s'exclama Ugo, qui m'avait rejoint en même temps que Rachid.

Un ciel noir. Voici ce que nous pûmes apercevoir. En un instant, le ciel était passé d'un bleu sans nuage à un ciel noir total, alors que nous n'étions qu'en début d'après-midi.

_C'est un cauchemar ! cria une fille en larmes, en tombant sur les genoux.

_Nous allons tous mourir ! s'exclama un garçon.

Pour résumer, nous étions passés, en l'espace de quelques minutes, d'un vol agréable à l'anarchie totale. Et ce ne fut que le début, puisque deux secondes plus tard, l'avion perdit rapidement de l'altitude et se mit à piquer droit en direction de l'océan.

« Nous … Nous allons vraiment tous mourir ? m'appeurai-je, en m'agrippant à un siège. »

_Ça s'annonce mal ! remarquai-je, en recevant un gobelet au niveau du

visage ! Alexia , ne me dit pas que nous … !

Je m'interrompis en réalisant la jeune fille ne s'était toujours pas remontrée depuis qu'elle était partie chercher son sac à dos. Voulant savoir comment elle allait, je me mis à regarder tout autour de moi. Néanmoins, le chaos qui régnait à bord de l'appareil m'empêchai de la distinguer parmi tous les lycéens. Je m'élançai donc jusqu'à son siège en passant par-dessus élèves et adultes, qui s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes, et en m'agrippant aux sièges pour éviter la chute. Pourtant, mes efforts furent une nouvelle fois vains quand je constatai qu'elle n'y était pas non plus.

_Alexia ! criai-je, en regardant une nouvelle fois tout autour de moi ! Où es- tu ?

Ce fut en tournant la tête vers la gauche, que je finis par l'apercevoir. Elle était accroupie par terre, en pleurs et en train de serrer une autre fille aux cheveux blonds, au fond de l'avion.

_Alexia ! l'appelai-je en fonçant vers elle.

Entendant ma voix, elle ouvrit alors les yeux et me repéra.

_Stéphane ?

Tout en me précipitant dans sa direction, je compris qu'il ne me restait sûrement que quelques secondes à vivre. Si je voulais accomplir une dernière volonté, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Ouvrant ma bouche, je finis par y faire sortir les sentiments que je portais à l'égard de celle que j'aimais.

_Alexia, je t'ai … !

C'était tout ce dont je me rappelai. Je n'avais aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé entre l'accident et mon réveil. J'étais à peine persuadé que les événements s'étaient déroulés ainsi. Pourtant, je n'aperçus aucune carcasse du moindre avion autour de moi, et encore moins la moindre trace de fumée provenant d'un crash. J'étais seul en pleine forêt, comme si quelqu'un m'avait abandonné ici alors que j'étais évanouis.

Tout à coup, je sentis ma tête et mes paupières devenir de plus en plus lourdes. À cause de l'état lamentable de mon corps, je n'avais envie que de perdre connaissance pour oublier la douleur.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas mon sort qui m'inquiétait le plus mais celui des autres passagers. Lucas … Rachid … Ugo … Tous mes amis qui étaient avec moi. Avaient-ils réussi à s'en sortir ? Étaient-ils toujours vivants ?

Mon esprit se consuma alors dans les ténèbres et je m'évanouis une nouvelle fois. Mais juste avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, une image apparut dans ma tête et disparue presque aussitôt. Sur cette dernière, je pouvais distinguer celle dont le sort m'inquiétait le plus.

Alexia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2**

Je sentis quelqu'un me pincer le nez. J'ouvris lentement les yeux avant de les plisser à cause de la lumière des rayons du soleil, qui m'éblouit aussitôt. Devant moi, aussi menue soit-elle, j'aperçus la silhouette d'une petite tête penchée au-dessus de mon visage.

Encore un peu dans les vapes, je refermai les yeux et finis par les ouvrir pour de bon, quelques secondes plus tard. Cette fois-ci, je pus clairement distinguer les contours du visage d'un petit singe. Il mesurait à peine quarante centimètres de long, avec une queue de la longueur de son corps, et était recouvert d'une fourrure blanche et noire. Quand ma vision redevint à peu près normale, je pus constater que c'était ce petit primate qui s'amusait à mettre ses doigts dans mon nez. Sur le coup, j'étais plus préoccupé par la présence d'un tel animal que par ce qu'il me faisait.

« Je suis en train de rêver ? Qu'est-ce qui fait ici, lui ? »

Comprenant que ce que je voyais était vrai, je me relevai aussitôt, en poussant un bruit d'étonnement. Surpris par ce geste brusque, le singe poussa un cri strident en s'enfuyant avant de trouver refuge dans l'arbre le plus proche.

_Un … Un singe ? bafouillai-je, en l'apercevant disparaître dans le feuillage de son abri.

Aussitôt, je constatai que l'endroit où je me trouvais était loin de ressembler à l'intérieur de l'avion dans lequel j'étais. Je me mis à regarder autour de moi et découvris un paysage digne d'une forêt tropicale. Des arbres immenses m'entouraient à perte de vue, tandis que de grosses lianes s'enroulaient autour de leurs troncs. J'aperçus, par la même occasion, une multitude de buissons et d'arbustes qui faisaient presque le double de ma taille. Il y avait même un tas de végétaux que je ne pus identifier tellement ils étaient étranges.

Immense, sauvage, mystérieux voici les mots qui définissaient cet endroit. Des cris poussés ici et là se firent entendre partout autour de moi montrant que ce lieu était loin d'être inhabité.

« C'est quoi cette blague ? Comment se fait-il que je sois ici ? J'étais pourtant dans l'avion et … ! »

L'accident de l'avion refit soudain surface dans mon esprit. Puis, un à un, chacun des événements qui avaient déclenché ce dernier me revint en mémoire : les secousses, la perte d'altitude et surtout le ciel devenu entièrement noir. Pourtant rien de tout cela ne pouvait m'expliquer ce que je faisais dans un lieu pareil.

« Où suis-je tombé, exactement ? Si ma mémoire est bonne, nous étions en plein milieu de l'océan, donc je ne peux qu'être tombé sur une île isolée ! Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne d'autre avec moi ? Je suis le seul survivant ou quoi ? »

Cette pensée me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je refusais de croire en cette possibilité. Je ne pouvais pas être la seule personne à avoir survécu au crash de l'avion. Enfin, si l'avion s'était bel et bien écrasé puisque je ne voyais pas la moindre trace de carcasse de l'appareil nulle part autour de moi.

« Au fait, où est l'appareil ? »

J'eus beau regarder dans tous les recoins, je ne vis pas le moindre bout de l'appareil. J'avais comme été déplacé loin de ce dernier, ce qui me semblait encore plus étrange.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Si j'étais dans l'avion pendant le crash, c'est impossible que j'aie pu atterrir ici ! À moins … À moins que je ne sois mort et que mon âme repose dans le jardin d'Éden ! »

Repoussant aussitôt cette idée de mon esprit, je me remis debout avant de sentir une horrible douleur au niveau des côtes.

_Ouh là ! Je m'en suis fêlé une ou quoi ?

Au moins, si je sentais de la douleur, cela voulait dire que j'étais toujours en vie et non pas transformé en une âme errante. En plus, si cet endroit était vraiment le paradis, j'étais bien content de ne pas savoir à quoi ressemblait

exactement l'enfer.

Après que la douleur se soit un peu apaisée, je me relevai lentement et commençai à me mettre à la recherche d'éventuels survivants. Mes premiers pas furent maladroits et il fallut que je prenne appui sur les arbres pour ne pas tomber.

« À cette vitesse, même une tortue pourrait me donner du fil à retord sur un cent mètres ! »

Puis au bout de cinq minutes, mes jambes supportèrent enfin le poids de mon corps et je pus marcher sans m'écrouler par terre.

_Alexia ? Ugo ? me mis-je à crier ! Vous êtes là ?

Aucune réponse.

_Rachid ? Lucas ?

Là encore, mes efforts ne me menèrent à rien.

Apeuré de constater qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour que je sois effectivement seul sur cette île déserte, je me mis à allonger la foulée, pour poursuivre plus rapidement mes recherches. Je tentais même de courir au petit trot, bien que je fus très vite épuisé. En plus, je grimaçai constamment en sentant mes douleurs se réveiller.

_Que quelqu'un me réponde !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, avec un bâton à la main, pour m'aider à avancer, je m'écroulai au pied d'un arbre, épuisé et terrifié. Rien. Je n'avais trouvé aucun indice me permettant d'affirmer qu'il y avait un autre éventuel survivants sur ces lieux.

_Ce … n'est … pas … réel ! me mis-je à articuler, tout en me tenant la tête ! Oui, cela ne peut pas être réel ! C'est impossible que cet endroit soit une île déserte ! De plus, normalement, l'avion devait se trouver à proximité du lieu où je me trouvais !

J'étais dévasté. J'avais l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Au bout d'un moment, je me mis même en boule, tout en gémissant :

_Quelqu'un ! S'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un me réponde !

Hormis les bruits que j'entendis tout autour de moi, le seul cri que je perçus fut celui de mon estomac. Loin d'être aussi attristé que moi, il essayait de me faire comprendre que mon corps ne tiendrait pas longtemps, si je continuai sur cette voie. Non seulement, je mourrais littéralement de faim mais, en plus, à force de crier, ma gorge était devenue toute sèche.

« Il n'y a personne ici, et aucune trace non plus d'eau ou de nourriture ! pensai-je, en me couchant au sol, la tête posé contre le pied de l'arbre ! Si je ne meurs pas de solitude, ça sera de faim ou de soif ! »

Tout à coup, quelque chose attira mon attention. Un criquet vint d'atterrir à moins de deux mètres, devant moi. Ressemblant, à si méprendre, à ceux que nous pouvons apercevoir dans les campagnes, je fus néanmoins ébahi par sa taille. L'insecte mesurait au moins dix centimètres.

« Un géant parmi les insectes ! »

L'idée d'essayer de l'attraper surgit soudain dans mon esprit . Après tout, on affirmait souvent, qu'une fois grillé, que ce type d'insecte était parfaitement comestible pour un organisme humain et comportait une grande source de protéines. Pourtant, et malheureusement pour mon estomac, le dégoût de devoir manger pour la première fois de ma vie, un insecte, l'emporta et je décidai de le laisser tranquille ( pour le moment ). Comme quoi, quand on a faim, nous ne pouvons pas toujours nous rabaisser à manger manger n'importe quoi.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose pour l'insecte que je le mange ou pas. En effet, alors que je m'étais résigné à l'épargner, un petit rongeur ressemblant à un écureuil volant tout gris, se posa dessus avant de le saisir entre ses pattes. Le malheureux insecte fut ensuite porté jusqu'à sa bouche et je le vis se faire entièrement engloutir en une bouchée.

« Chaque choix ici à son importance ! remarquai-je. »

_Tu as vraiment de la chance ! dis-je, à l'écureuil qui avait maintenant les joues gonflées ! Toi, au-moins, tu sais où et comment attraper ta nourriture !

Le rongeur me fixa à cet instant. Long d'une vingtaine de centimètres, il ressemblait à une peluche. Il avait en prime d'adorable grands yeux bruns qui auraient donné à n'importe quelle fillette l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Quand il eut avalé son repas, il finit par me tourner le dos et prit la tangente, en s'enfuyant dans la végétation .

« Dommage ! pensai-je, en faisant mine de tendre le bras dans sa direction ! Je n'aurais pas dit non pour un écureuil à la broche ! »

À cet instant, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre venant du buisson juste à côté de moi. À croire que cet endroit pouvait, en fin de compte, abriter un important stock de nourriture.

« Qu'est-ce qui va apparaître, maintenant ? Une araignée géant ? »

Une créature sortit du buisson et son physique dépassa tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Avec un corps plus haut que celui d'un labrador et une queue de rat mesurant à peu près un mètre, l'animal avait, pour compléter le tout, une tête et un corps de castor. Il était d'une couleur similaire au roux, avec quelques taches noires sur le dos, et pourvu de longs poils qui formaient une épaisse fourrure. Je remarquai aussi que ses pattes, terminées par quatre griffes, étaient palmés.

Au début, je fus si étonné par le nouvel arrivant, que je restai quelques bonnes secondes, immobile, à le fixer. Puis, je finis par me pincer la main pour être certain que je n'étais pas en train de dormir debout.

_Là, il n'y a plus de doute ! constatai-je, en grimaçant ! Je dois rêver ou alors c'est la caméra cachée !

La créature poussa soudain un petit cri qui, étrangement, ressemblait au miaulement d'un chat.

« Mais c'est quoi cet animal ? Il est aussi énorme qu'un gros chien et pourtant il miaule comme un chat ! Cette créature est-elle vraiment un castor ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce sa queue ressemble à celle d'un rat ? »

Se rendant compte de ma présence, l'animal me fixa alors.

« Je me demande s'il est dangereux ! pensai-je, en me relevant lentement ! Si

ça se trouve, il a des glandes venimeuses ! »

Poussant un nouveau miaulement, il finit par se diriger vers dans la direction opposée à la mienne et s'en alla à travers la végétation. Apparemment, il ne me voulait aucun mal et ne me considérait pas non plus comme étant dangereux en son égard.

Une pensée jaillit soudain dans ma tête alors que je le regardais partir.

« Un castor, ça vit dans l'eau ! Donc, si je suis la logique, il doit sûrement y avoir une rivière ou quelque chose dans le genre pas loin d'ici ! Si je suis cet animal, je trouverai certainement de l'eau potable ! »

Je me mis donc à marcher derrière le '' castor '', tout en me demandant si l'idée de mettre ma vie sur les épaules d'une créature dont le nom m'était totalement inconnue, était si intelligente que ça.

En tout, il m'avait fallut le suivre pendant une vingtaine de minutes, avant que la forêt ne laisse enfin place à un cours d'eau. Mesurant environ six mètres de large, il provenait d'une cascade, qui tombait non loin de là. Je fus tellement heureux de trouver de quoi boire que je faillis en pleurer de joie. Sans perdre un instant, je m'agenouillai au bord de la rive et plongeai aussitôt ma tête dans l'eau. Mon guide, quant à lui, était déjà rentré dans le cours d'eau et avait finit par disparaître, en même temps que je m'abreuvais.

_Je suis sauvé ! m'exclamai-je, en sortant ma tête de la rivière, totalement hydraté ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi on me répète sans arrêt que l'eau représente la vie !

Mais le meilleur arriva quelques instants plus tard. Longeant la rive sur une trentaine de mètres, je découvris, non loin de son bord, un arbre portant des fruits dans son feuillage. En me saisissant de la branche la plus basse, je pus en rapprocher quelques uns de moi. La faim me poussa à cueillir celui qui fut le plus proche de ma main. Cependant, avant de le manger, je me mis à l'examiner pour être certain que je ne craignais rien.

À première vue, j'aurais pu dire que c'était une sorte de pomme jaune ayant la taille d'une prune. Aucun moyen pour moi, de savoir si oui ou non, ce fruit était comestible. Néanmoins, étant certain que je risquai de m'écrouler dans quelques minutes, si je n'avalais rien, je pris le risque d'en croquer un bout. Ce fruit avait l'apparence d'une pomme et la taille d'une prune, mais son goût et sa texture se rapprochèrent de celle d'une poire bien juteuse.

Pensant que je ne courais aucun risque, j'engloutis le reste d'une bouchée. Je le regrettai bien assez vite, en constatant que ce fruit possédait un noyau semblable à celui d'une pêche. Je faillis me casser une dent, en croquant dedans. Je le recrachai aussitôt et me mis à tâter ma dentition pour être certain qu'aucune de mes molaires ne manquait à l'appel.

Malgré ce petit accident, ma faim me poussa à reprendre un autre fruit ; puis un autre ; puis encore un autre … Au final, j'en mangeai tellement, qu'un tas de noyaux se forma à mes pieds.

Quand mon estomac fut enfin satisfait, je décidai de m'asseoir au pied de l'arbre, en poussant un soupir de contentement. Après de multiples efforts, ma situation venait enfin de s'améliorer .

« Quel plaisir d'avoir l'estomac plein ! pensai-je, en fermant les yeux ! Au moins, je ne crois pas que je puisse mourir de faim sur cette île ! C'est déjà ça !»

Sans m'en rendre compte, fatigué à cause de tous les efforts que je venais d'effectuer, je me mis soudain à piquer du nez et m'endormis d'un seul coup.

…

Je ne sus pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, à dormir non loin de la rivière. En tout cas, ce furent des bruit de pas qui finirent par me tirer de ma somnolence. Ouvrant les yeux afin de savoir qui était la cause de mon réveil, j'aperçus un petit animal se diriger dans ma direction. À première vue, c'était un petit cheval, mais ayant à peine le quart du gabarit d'un poney. Si sa taille me paraissait déjà assez étrange, il n'en était rien comparé au fait qu'il n'avait pas de sabots. À la place, il était pourvu de quatre doigts à chacune de ses pattes, terminés par de petites griffes. Son pelage était, quant à lui, d'un gris clair parsemé de petites rayures.

« Décidément, les animaux de cette île sont loin d'être anodin ! remarquai-je ! Bientôt, je vais croiser un kangourou carnivore ou un crocodile qui sait sprinter ! »

_Qu'est-ce que tu es toi, exactement ? voulus-je savoir ! Un poulain appartenant à une tribu de pygmée ?

L'animal en question m'ignora complètement et s'intéressa plutôt à l'un des fruits que j'avais fait tomber par terre en me rassasiant. Il se mit à le renifler avant de mordre dedans. Au moins, vu sa taille et son régime alimentaire, il ne représentait aucune réelle menace pour moi.

_Tu ne saurais pas où on nous nous trouvons, par hasard ? lui demandai-je, malgré le fait que je n'attendais bien sûr aucune réponse de sa part ! Excuses moi de devoir te déranger mais je ne suis pas du coin !

L'animal, sûrement agacé, prit le reste de son repas et alla le terminer plus loin.

_Merci de la réponse !

Cependant, il était clair qu'il n'avait eu aucune crainte envers moi, signe qu'il n'avait sûrement jamais rencontré le moindre individu de mon espèce. Ce détail ne fit que renforcer ma peur concernant cet endroit.

« Si ça se trouve, je suis vraiment sur une île déserte ! C'est un véritable problème ! Que devrais-je faire ? Dire qu'actuellement, je serais sûrement à la

maison, probablement en train de dîner avec mes parents ! »

_Mes parents ! Je me demande s'ils s'inquiètent pour moi ! me posai-je, à moi-même, en me mettant soudain à penser à eux.

Mais ce qui m'importait le plus était de savoir si j'étais ou non, le seul survivant sur cette île.

« Non, c'est impossible ! Alexia, Ugo, Rachid et tous les autres doivent avoir survécu ! Au moins l'un d'entre eux ! »

Mais plus j'y pensais et plus je désespérais. Décidément, cet accident allait réellement chambouler le reste de ma vie. Ce fut en repensant à ce dernier que je me rappelai des circonstances énigmatiques qui l'avaient engendrées. En particulier, le changement brutal de la couleur du ciel pendant l'accident m'intriguait beaucoup. C'était scientifiquement impossible qu'une telle chose puisse réellement se produire. À moins, bien sûr, qu'il y ait eu une éclipse à ce moment là.

« Non, cela est très peu probable ! Si une éclipse totale avait été prévue aujourd'hui et durant le vol, nous aurions été prévenus ! Décidément, c'est vraiment étrange ! Que ça soit l'accident ou cette île, tout est vraiment très bizarre ! »

Pendant que je réfléchissais à mes malheurs, le vent vint porter ces mots à mes oreilles :

_Au secours !

« Hein ? C'était une voix ? »

Je me levai aussitôt, tous mes sens en éveil. Une voix. Je venais bel et bien d'entendre une voix.

« Pourvu que ça ne soit pas mon imagination ! »

_Venez m'aider ! entendis-je.

Cette fois, j'en étais sûr. Il y avait vraiment une autre personne sur cette île.

_Super ! hurlai-je, en courant vers la direction d'où me semblait parvenir le cri ! Il y a quelqu'un d'autre sur cette fichue île !

Tout en courant, j'essayai de comparer la voix, que je venais d'entendre, à toutes celles que je connaissais. Mais rien à faire, je ne parvenais pas à l'identifier. Néanmoins, son ton m'avait permit de constater qu'elle appartenait à une personne féminine.

En tout cas, peu m'importait qui c'était. Le plus important était que je ne sois pas seul sur cette maudite île. Pour le coup, un long sourire s'était dessiné sur mon visage.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais, par contre, à peine remarqué que j'étais sorti de la forêt et que j'avais débouché dans une sorte de plaine. Tout ce que j'aperçus autour de moi, ne fut qu'un sol recouvert d'une couche d'herbe jauni par le soleil ainsi qu'un arbre, sans aucune trace de feuillage, à peu près au centre du paysage. Tout ceci me parut bien banal et inintéressant, jusqu'à ce que je remarque, à côté de l'arbre, que se dressait le plus grand et le plus monstrueux oiseau que j'aie jamais vu. Si le castor m'avait déjà bien surpris, la créature, devant moi, avait bien faillit me faire pousser un cri d'effroi.

« Oh mon dieu ! C'est quoi ce monstre ? »

L'oiseau, si je pouvais l'appeler ainsi, était bâti comme une autruche. Par contre, il mesurait facilement deux mètres cinquante de haut, soit pas loin de deux fois ma taille. Ses jambes, longues et puissantes, étaient munies de trois doigts terminés par d'énormes griffes, d'au moins quinze centimètres. Il avait une énorme tête terminée par un gigantesque bec crochu comme ceux des perroquets. Le plumage qui recouvrait son corps était d'un noir profond tandis que celui de son cou était blanc. Il était pourvu de petites ailes que je comparai aussitôt à celles d'un poulet, tellement qu'elles étaient minuscules ainsi que ridicules comparées au reste de son corps.

Levant la tête, je ne fis aucun effort pour fermer ma bouche qui était quasiment grande ouverte. J'étais à la fois fasciné par l'animal que je voyais, mais aussi apeuré par sa taille et son aspect.

_C'est … C'est réel ?

« C'est quand même pas lui qui m'a appelé ? Cet oiseau saurait parler ? »

Je regrettai bien vite mon Iphone car, avec ce dernier, j'aurais pu apporter la preuve de la plus grande découverte du siècle en matière de zoologie. Je voyais déjà les gros titres '' Un lycéen découvre un oiseau géant inconnu sur une île déserte '' .

L'animal, quant à lui, me fixait depuis mon entrée sur son territoire et je pus remarquer que ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux d'un vautour. Il avait le regard de quelqu'un pouvant tuer sans le moindre sentiment de pitié ou de culpabilité.

En tout cas, à cause de ce dernier, je me mis à trembler. Il ne me fallut guère de temps pour me décider d'éviter tout conflit avec cette créature. Je me mis donc à faire demi-tour, à reculons, et me redirigeai vers la forêt. Mais à peine avais-je affectuer un pas en arrière que l'oiseau poussa un cri strident à vous détruire les tympans. En même temps que je plaquais mes mains sur mes oreilles, il se dirigea vers moi, en sprintant.

« Cette créature mérite sa place dans le _Guinness des records_ ! pensai-je, en le voyant courir. »

Trente mètres. Il avait parcouru l'équivalent de la moitié d'un bassin olympique en l'espace de deux secondes. Sincèrement, Usaint Bolt aurait fait pâle figure face à lui. En tout cas, à peine le vis-je courir qu'il se planta devant moi. Loin de vouloir en rester là, il suivit cette incroyable performance avec un coup de pied latérale, digne d'un grand karatéka.

Il m'aurait fauché au niveau du cou si je ne m'étais laissé tombé par terre. À la place, se fut l'arbre se trouvant derrière moi, qui se prit son attaque. La créature avait laissé trois énormes marques, avec ses griffes destructrices, dans l'écorce qui recouvrait le tronc.

« Un coup de pied de sa part et c'est la mort ! compris-je .»

Aussitôt, je me mis à courir à quatre pattes et dépassai l'orée de la forêt avant de me plaquer contre le sol, à plein ventre. Derrière un buisson, qui me servis de cachette, j'attendis que mon agresseur s'en aille, en espérant qu'il le fasse. Honnêtement, j'avais peur que les battements que produisait mon cœur ainsi que ma respiration ne me trahissent. Mais j'eus beau essayer, impossible de me calmer après ce qui venait de se produire. J'avais quand même frôlé la mort de peu.

« Je l'ai vraiment échappé belle ! Mais pourquoi m'a-t-il attaqué ? J'étais pourtant sur le point de faire demi-tour ! Voulait-il me tuer afin de me dévorer ou bien pour protéger son territoire ? »

Sachant que j'étais toujours dans les parages, l'oiseau resta à l'orée de la forêt et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, pour espérer m'apercevoir à travers la végétation.

« Surtout ne bouge pas ! Surtout ne bouge pas ! me répétai-je, en fermant les yeux ! Si tu bouges, il te tuera !» .

Comprenant finalement que j'étais beaucoup trop apeuré pour tenter quelque chose en sa présence, l'autruche eut la bonne idée de faire enfin demi-tour. Le voir partir me fit automatiquement lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

« Sauvé ! »

Quand je fus certain que je ne courais plus aucun risque, je me relevai tout doucement et regardai mon assaillant retourner dans sa plaine. Ou plus exactement, vers l'unique arbre de cet endroit. Ce fut à cet instant que je vis, à son pied, une sorte de monticule de terre et de branches, ressemblant à un nid de trente centimètres de haut pour deux mètres de diamètre. J'avais été tellement étonné par la créature que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué avant. En l'apercevant, je compris immédiatement pour quelle raison cette créature venait de m'attaquer.

« Cet autruche est une femelle et elle ne veut pas de moi à côté de son nid ! constatai-je . »

Comprenant que je n'étais clairement pas le bienvenu sur son territoire, je m'apprêtai à prendre la tangente, en vitesse, quand j'entendis :

_Stéphane ? C'est bien toi ?

Tournant le regard vers ma gauche, j'aperçus une personne, qui était plaquée contre un arbre. Malgré le fait qu'il était recouvert ici et là de terre, que sa raie impeccable n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir et que son visage semblait afficher une grimace de douleur, je reconnus le lycéen qui venait de m'appeler :

_An … Antoine !

Enfin un survivant. Même si cette personne arrogante n'était pas celle que j'appréciais le plus dans ma classe, je fus heureux de le revoir. Ce dernier boitilla vers moi et j'observai qu'il avait le bas de son pantalon déchiré et couvert de petites tâches de sang .

_Aides-moi ! me supplia-t-il, en grimaçant ! Il m'a eu à la jambe !

_Tu … Tu es sauf, toi aussi ! Je suis trop content ! lui avouai-je , en l'aidant à mettre son bras autour de mes épaules ! Est-ce que tu penses que cela ira pour ta jambe ?

_J'espère ! Heureusement, il ne m'a qu'effleuré ! Un coup direct me l'aurait facilement détruite !

Je constatai alors qu'il tenait son ordinateur portable sous son bras.

_Tu as gardé ton PC avec toi ?

_Et alors ? me demanda-t-il ! C'est la seule chose qui était à proximité de moi, quand je me suis réveillé ! De toute façon, il est préférable de s'en aille pendant que la femme attire l'attention de l'oiseau !

_La femme ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ?

Tout à coup, j'entendis un cri derrière moi, qui me fit retourner. Ayant profité du fait que je jouais l'appât et que j'étais parvenu à éloigner l'oiseau de son nid, une femme en sortit avant de s'enfuir à toute jambe. Malheureusement pour elle, la créature la repéra et lui courut après. Quelques enjambées lui avaient suffit pour la rattraper. Dès que sa proie fut à la portée de son bec, l'oiseau la saisit par ses long cheveux brun clair et la secoua dans tous les sens. Ce geste fut tellement fort et brutal que je crus que la tête de la malheureuse allait se séparer de son corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, le monstre arrêta cette torture quand la jeune femme cessa de gigoter. Puis il la ramena à la case départ, en la tenant toujours par les cheveux.

_Nous devons courir maintenant ! me conseilla Antoine, qui semblait insensible à ce qu'il venait d'assister ! Je ne tiens pas à subir le même sort ! Tant qu'elle sert d'appât, il ne fera pas attention à nous !

« Courir ? faillis-je crier ! Il veut partir d'ici alors que cette femme se fait agresser ? »

_Pas question ! répondis-je, en enlevant le bras d'Antoine de mes épaules, avant de le laisser tomber à terre.

En voyant mon regard qui s'était posé sur l'oiseau et sa proie, le garçon comprit mes intentions. Aussitôt, il se mit à s'exclamer :

_Stéphane ! C'est du suicide ! Partons vite !

Je l'ignorai.

_Laisse tomber la femme et courons loin d'ici ! Si l'oiseau nous voit, il nous tuera à coup sûr ! Il nous a déjà vus une fois ! S'il nous revoit une seconde fois, il pensera certainement que nous voulons détruire son nid ! Il ne nous laissera pas nous enfuir une nouvelle fois !

_Tais-toi un peu ! lui ordonnai-je ! Tu es trop bruyant !

Et, avant de lui avoir laissé le temps de répliquer, je me précipitai vers le nid de l'oiseau, avec la ferme attention de sauver la jeune femme qu'il renfermait.

« Je peux le faire ! Je peux le faire ! »

En m'entendant arriver, l'oiseau dirigea son regard carnassier vers moi avant de s'élancer dans ma direction. En deux secondes, il tripla sa vitesse et pointa son bec droit vers moi avec la ferme attention de m'embrocher vif. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que je perde une bonne partie de mon assurance, face à ce monstre, venu des enfers.

« Ce n'est pas bon ! Il va me tuer ! Il va me tuer ! »

Néanmoins, pour une raison qui m'était inconnu, je continuai de courir. Était-ce l'envie de sauver cette femme qui me donna autant de courage ? Sincèrement, je n'en savais rien. En tout cas, s'il y avait bien une chose que je savais s'était bien d'avoir trouvé la faille qui me permettrait peut-être d'esquiver ses redoutables coups de pied.

Quand il n'y eut plus que trois mètres qui nous séparaient, la créature leva l'une de ses jambes et s'apprêta à répéter le même geste qui avait bien faillit me décapiter. Ce fut à cet instant que je perçus la faille que j'espérais.

« Maintenant ! »

Je plongeai aussitôt dans le vide que créait l'animal sous son corps en levant sa jambe et parvint à esquiver, in extremis, son coup de pied meurtrier. Me retrouver sous le corps de l'animal fut une expérience similaire à celle que j'aurai eu en me faufilant sous une voiture roulant sur l'autoroute. L'une des griffes de la créature me frôla le visage, emportant, avec elle, quelques-unes de mes mèches. J'avais eu tellement peur que je crus que je m'étais fait dessus. Maintenant, je savais ce que ça fait d'avoir une crise cardiaque.

Dès que l'autruche géante m'eut dépassé, je me remis sur mes jambes et continua ma route sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre comment je mis était pris pour la feinter. Arrivant près du nid, j'y aperçus la jeune femme en train de pleurer tout en étant en boule. La vingtaine, cheveux et iris de couleur brun clair, assez jolie, mais avec les cheveux en désordre, elle portait un uniforme d'hôtesse de l'air déchiré à certains endroits. Elle présentait aussi quelques blessures aux bras et à la tête, causé sûrement par son agresseur. Néanmoins, rien ne me semblait trop grave.

_Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle sursauta en entendant ma voix et se mit à me fixer, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une autre personne. Elle finit par approuver :

_O … Oui ! Enfin, je crois !

Malgré le fait que je ne l'avais jamais vu dans le passé, je reconnus sa voix. C'était elle que j'avais entendu, tout à l'heure, appeler à l'aide.

_Ne vous en faites pas ! lui assurai-je ! Je suis venu vous sauver !

Mais, au moment où je l'aidai à se relever, je perçus des bruits de pas derrière moi qui se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

« Déjà ? m'étonnai-je, en comprenant qui était en train de s'approcher . »

_Baissez-vous ! ordonnai-je à la femme, tout en la plaquant au sol, en même temps que moi.

_Mais qu'est-ce que … ?

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre au-dessus de ma tête. Levant le regard, je pus apercevoir celle de l'oiseau juste au-dessus de moi. Sans hésiter, il s'était précipité vers nous, en me prenant pour cible. Ayant ouvert son bec au maximum, il m'avait une nouvelle fois raté de peu et avait réussi à perforer l'arbre à l'endroit exact où se trouvait ma tête avant que je ne me baisse. Je venais une troisième fois d'échapper de peu à la mort, en l'espace de deux petites minutes.

« Mais, c'est une véritable machine à tuer, cet oiseau ! »

Par chance, cet écervelé de volatile s'était retrouvé avec le bec coincé dans le tronc de l'arbre et ne parvenait pas à le retirer. Même en exerçant une pression, en posant son pied sur le tronc de l'arbre, il n'arrivait guère à décoincer son bec crochu. Très vite, je constatai qu'il fallait profiter de l'occasion qui nous était présenté pour nous enfuir.

_Ok, levez-vous ! ordonnai-je, en tirant l'adulte vers moi ! Nous devons partir !

L'hôtesse essaya de se relever mais fit une grimace, en exerçant une pression sur sa jambe droite.

_J' … Je n'arrive pas à me relever !

« C'est une blague ? »

Craignant que le monstre ne se libère à tout instant, je la portai aussitôt dans mes bras, tel un prince charmant qui porterait sa princesse. Puis, comme l'aurait fait un étalon, je pris mes jambes à mon cou, en espérant que l'oiseau resterait prisonnier un petit moment. Cependant, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, ma douleur aux côtes se réveilla et ce fut en serrant les dents que je continuai à courir pour sauver ma peau. Quelques secondes plus tard, je rejoignis Antoine qui, caché derrière le tronc d'un arbre, avait eu la gentillesse de m'attendre pour

je ne sais quelle raison. En tout cas, il se mit aussitôt à me sermonner :

_Non mais tu as quoi à la place du cerveau ? Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ! Tu es vraiment un pur inconscient, mon pauvre !

« Désolé Rachid ! allais-je répondre. »

_C'est bon ! le coupai-je ! J'ai la fille et il est coincé ! Nous pouvons … !

Un cri perçant se fit tout à coup entendre derrière nous, ainsi que des pas lourds et rapide. Pas besoin de nous retourner pour savoir que l'oiseau avait réussi à décoincer son bec de l'arbre et semblait être furieux que j'aie eu l'audace de voler ce qui lui appartenait.

_Sauve qui peut ! cria Antoine, en s'enfuyant.

Je l'imitai aussitôt et, malgré le fardeau et le handicap que j'avais, je le dépassai presque.

_Stéphane, ne me suis pas ! Je ne veux pas être impliqué là-dedans, moi ! déclara-t-il, en tentant de changer de direction pour me semer.

_Tais-toi un peu ! Mais, en fait, tu peux courir ?

_Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire !

À peine eut-il fini de prononcer ces mots, que l'oiseau nous percuta, tel un missile. Avant que je ne comprenne la situation, je percutai le sol de plein fouet.

« Il est … trop rapide ! remarquai-je, en posant une main sous mon menton ! Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de lui échapper ! »

Cependant, pris par son élan, il fallut qu'il freine sur plusieurs mètres pour pouvoir s'arrêter et faire demi-tour. Ce qui nous laissait une poignée de secondes pour trouver une solution afin de fuir.

Sans perdre un instant, je regardai autour de moi pour faire un point sur notre situation. À côté de moi, Antoine et l'hôtesse de l'air essayèrent déjà de se relever. Pourtant, tout comme moi, ils se doutèrent bien que courir ne servirait à rien face à ce bolide à plumes. Au lieu de cela, nous devions impérativement trouver une cachette.

J'examinai alors la topographie des lieux et, par je ne sais quel miracle, je parvins à en dénicher une. Une tanière en pierre, creusée dans la paroi d'une falaise, se dressait non loin de nous. L'ouverture était assez grande pour que nous puissions nous y glisser, mais trop étroite pour que le corps massif de l'oiseau puisse en faire de même. Par contre, je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir si elle était assez volumineuse pour accueillir trois personnes.

« Si nous pouvons l'atteindre, nous aurons peut-être une chance de lui échapper ! Elle est assez loin de nous, mais c'est jouable ! »

Je me remis aussitôt debout et reprit l'hôtesse de l'air dans mes bras.

_Antoine, la tanière ! lui criai-je, en fonçant vers l'ouverture.

À cet instant, l'oiseau commençait déjà à faire demi-tour et s'élança de nouveau vers nous. Quand j'arrivai devant l'ouverture, je forçai l'hôtesse à y entrer en vitesse, puis je fis de même avec Antoine.

_Allez ! Plus vite ! Il arrive !

En effet, l'oiseau n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de nous. Sans perdre une seconde, je me faufilai à mon tour dans la cavité, tel un lapin, suivi par l'énorme tête de l'animal. Notre cachette faisait près de trois mètres de profondeur. J'eus juste le temps de me plaquer au fond, avec mes deux compagnons, avant que l'oiseau n'introduise son cou dans la tanière.

Comme je le pensais, bâti comme il était, il ne pouvait rentrer aucune autre partie de son corps. De plus, avec son mètre, son cou était beaucoup trop court pour pouvoir nous atteindre. Par contre, additionné avec sa tête de soixante centimètres, le bec de la créature représentait une réelle menace pour nos jambes. Il lui suffisait juste de le planter dans l'un de nos pieds pour pouvoir nous hisser hors de notre cachette.

_Va-t-en ! Ne t'approches pas ! lui ordonnai-je, en repliant mes jambes le plus possible.

Sur le coup, je fus tenté de lui envoyer mon poing au niveau de son bec. Pourtant, pour être honnête, je ne l'avais pas fait car j'avais eu peur de ce qu'il aurait pu me faire, s'il avait réussi à m' attraper le bras.

Pendant plus d'une minute, l'oiseau essaya de nous agripper avec son bec crochu, fait pour entailler la chair. Il changea constamment de position. Retira plusieurs fois sa tête afin de la réintroduire, dans l'espoir de gagner quelques centimètres. Il poussa même sur ses jambes de telle sorte que je crus par deux fois qu'il s'était retrouvé coincé dans la cavité.

Cependant, après multiples efforts, il se rendit enfin compte qu'il lui était impossible de nous déloger. Il finit donc par retirer sa tête du trou et poussa une nouvelle fois, son cri strident. Puis, après un dernier coup d' œil dans notre direction, il s'éloigna de notre cachette et retourna à son nid, en revenant bredouille.

_Nous … Nous sommes sauvés ! déclara Antoine, en poussant un long soupir de soulagement.

Pour ma part, j'avais juste envie de crier :

« Même c'est quoi cette île de dingues à la fin ? »


End file.
